


Reaching out to the stars

by Thatdambingewatcher



Series: The heart opens.... [1]
Category: Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club"
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hanayashi, M/M, Star Gazing, hand holding, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatdambingewatcher/pseuds/Thatdambingewatcher
Summary: Watching the stars with someone special can open even the most protected hearts.Or the less poetic summery: dorks star gazing





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's only a few episodes, BUT I SHIP THESE TWO SO MUCH!
> 
> My friend Saph (@mikayuu33 on Tumblr) (love you bae <3) and I made a ship name a while ago, Hanayashi.
> 
> After that I started working on this fic because we are lacking fanfics! (To my knowledge this is the only fic of these two dorks)
> 
> This is the song I listened to if you want to also: https://youtu.be/4u-D0Lm5PNc

 

 

"You have me.

Until every last star in the galaxy dies.

You have me"

-

Amie Kaufman

 

* * *

 

The white haired boy laid the red cushion seat of the broken Ferris wheel cart, one of his legs dangled off the edge and his hands were tightly wrapped around his red 'Boys detective agency' necklace.

The weather that night had a twinge of chill to it. Enough to bring goosebumps to ones skin. It was surprising that the white haired boy even managed to fall asleep in this kind of weather.

Yet, he had been sleeping cold but peaceful.

Had is the the key word there.

"Kobayashi!"

The silver haired boy groaned "five more  
minutes..."

"......."

"I have food"

Kobayashi sat straight up "Where?" He looked around and much to his disappointment there was no food, only a disappointment in a orange track suit.

A grin was plastered onto Hanasaki's face, while Kobayashi's remained deadpanned. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before the smaller male started. laying back down.

"No don't go back to sleep" Hanasaki whined bouncing jumping up and down. Kobayashi of course ignored him.

"Kobayashi"

"Kobayashi!"

"Kobayashiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"....."

"Fine just remember you asked for this!"

He had almost fallen back into the world of sleep.

Well If it weren't for his only weakness:

Water guns.

The water hit him right in the back of the head. The red eyed boy sat up, annoyed he looked at Hanasaki, who was holding a pocket sized green water gun.

"What do you want?"

Hanasaki grinned "There's a meteor shower tonight and we are gonna watch it!"

"Watch it with someone else"

"No I wanna watch it with you!"

The white haired boy stared at him "But I wanna sleep"

"Cmon! This is something I want us to do together!" He begged "I already have blankets laid out and everything!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Spending time with your favorite person!"

Kobayashi gave him a look that practically screamed "are you serious"

The brown haired boy sighed "I'll stop bugging you and let you sleep" This seemed to get the indestructible boys approval "Okay"

Hanasakis grin returned "Follow me!" He ushered the smaller boy to follow him. Kobayashi tsked, but complied.

Hanasaki lead him to the edge of the building, where he had indeed laid out pillows and blankets.

The invincible boy watched as Hanasaki flopped himself onto the mounds of pillows and blankets, while he himself sat done carefully.

Kobayashi stared at the sky, it looked like it did every night, shaking his head he turned to the track suit wearing boy to ask where this meteor shower was at, only to find that Hanasaki was smiling at him.

"Why are smiling?"

Hanasakis smile grew "Because I get to spend time with you!"

Kobayashi stared at him. Why would spending time with him make the other smile? He simply shrugged off his confusion and put with 'The many reasons Hanasaki doesn't make sense'

Looking back up at the sky, he still saw nothing different "Where is this meteor shower you woke me up to watch?" He asked.

"It will start soon!"Hanasaki insisted.

Tsking Kobayashi stared at the sky for a good minute, nothing.

"It's still not here"

"Patience!"

He was about to argue and say he could sleep until it does start, but something out the corner of his eye caught his attention,  
A white light streaking across the sky.

It raced across the sky disappearing, then a few more streaks more follow, then a few dozens, then too many to count.

They filled the sky and he was engrossed in them that he didn't notice his own movements.

Hanasaki did, he was engrossed with the sky himself. That was until felt fingers enlace with his.

Kobayashis fingers were small but icy cold, they were delicate but soft. So unlike Hanasakis rough hands yet warm. With his years of being a detective it was was understandable his hands wouldn't be like a hand models.

Hanasaki turned to the other boy, who was still distracted by sky and hadn't noticed what he had done.

Hanasaki didn't need to look at the stars to seen something beautiful, the stars illuminated his hair giving a pale grey grow, they also lit up his eyes, causing them to practically glow.

He let out a content sigh.

Hanasaki had always been a very physical person. He enjoyed embracing his loved ones, but that had always been impossible with Kobayashi.

He had to stay a certain distance from the boy. He could never embrace the boy like he had always wanted. Yes, his powers were cool, but they were isolating. They created a divide between him and others and Hanasaki didn't like that one bit.

Flipping his hand he held Kobayashis hand in his, knowing probably the minute Kobayashi noticed what he had done that they would be broken apart, but he wanted to know what it was like to hold hands.

Even if it's only for a few seconds.

Kobayashi looked down at their hands and Hanasaki was prepared for the moment they'd be separated.

But that moment never came.

For minutes, Kobayashi stared at their hands. The red eyed boy was at a loss of words.

"Well" Hanasaki began causing Kobayashi to look at him rather then their hands "isn't this nice?" Kobayashi looked at the sky giving a rare smile.

"Yeah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed every time Kobayashi gets hurt its when he opens up to Hanasaki I figured it's the only way he can touch anything. 
> 
> This originally was them moving in together but one of the episodes kinda ruined that idea.
> 
> So instead you get star gazing dorks :) 
> 
>  Also shout outs!: 
> 
> To Saph of course my friend and beta reader (love ya bae <3) 
> 
> To Ela who also loves Hanayashi and her head canons that movtived my lazy butt 
> 
> To my Momda (addy) who grounded until I finished this fic lol 
> 
> To Arícia who puppy dog eyed me into finishing this lol 
> 
> And to everyone who also loves this ship <3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes ;)


End file.
